pencildj12_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolley Toad
Wolley is a character who resides in the Mushroom World; the Mushroom Kingdom to be exact. He is a fictional creature who resembles a humanoid mushroom. He wears a yellow vest, white puffy pants, orange shoes and a large squishy white mushroom cap with yellow spots. His voice sounds like Jen Taylor's take on Toad. Biography Wolley is known to be cheery and carefree, and well as naive and innocent, almost to the point of being a cinnamon roll. He enjoys sleeping on the job, although when he is awake, he is upbeat and full of energy! Wolley loves everyone, even Bowser, Bowser Jr and the Koopalings. He is a bit of a coward, like other members of his species, but he is also optimistic and hopes for the best in every situation. Others around him find him to be a sunny individual who brightens up their day. He is also confident when it comes to romance, and isn't afraid to act feminine. He loves flowers and flower crowns. Comic appearances A shy kid at heart The yellow toad is the youngest of the Toad brothers. His real name is Wolley, and he is SUPER DUPER excited to start Kindergarten today! He seems oblivious to his older brother Kinopio's feelings on the matter... New Super Mario Bros Wii Wolley was dragged into adventure by his oldest brother Yvan. He brings cheer and optimism into the group as they adventure on to search for the kidnapped Princess! Luigi x Toadette Wolley seems keen on the idea of Toadette and Luigi together :3 He was also the first to observe Toadette's feelings for ol Green Stache. The Rais Wolley is too busy playing Super Smash Bros with cousin Ruben. However, he is welcome to letting Toad join in...except they don't have enough controllers... Besties Wolley is eager to help the Princess overcome her sadness. He suggests she see her "husbando", briefly cheering her up before Toadsworth makes her mad again... Relationships Family Wolley is the youngest of the five Toad brothers. His older brothers are Yvan, Roxo, Jaden, and Kinopio. He loves them all dearly, and enjoys hanging out with them. He also is fond of his cousin Ruben, believing that he is cool. Him and his brothers were raised by Toadsworth. Their parents are unknown. Friends Wolley loves making friends. He has a special bond with Toadette, viewing her as an older sister figure; often referring to her as "onee chan!" Wolley is also close with Princess Peach, viewing her as a mother figure. Wolley's other friends include Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Daisy and Birdo. He was friends with Wario and Waluigi in his childhood, although the two initially thought Wolley and his brothers were toys. Wolley also became friends with Lemmy Koopa, much to Bowser and Toadsworth's disapproval. Romance When Wolley was in 12th grade, he had a date to the prom with by his love interest Hippie. The two happily dated but when Hippie had to go to college overseas for 6 years, they had to break up. Once Hippie returned, him and Wolley got back together. Category:Super Mario characters